dragonadoptersfandomcom-20200222-history
Plesiodragon
The Plesiodragon is a deep water dweller, spending most of its life underwater. They rise to the surface to breath air, storing huge amounts of oxygen to enable them to stay underwater for long periods of time, even sleeping for short intervals underwater. They hunt and navigate the dark depts using echolocation, using a complex burst of clicking sounds. Using their flippers to literally fly through the water, or just cruising the deep depths, but when on land they can appear clumsy, the flippers allowing only limited mobility. They can only stay out of the water for a day maximum, needing to drink plenty of water as they quickly dehydrate. These gentle giants are the biggest dragon species found so far. Plesiodragons produce Reptile Scales as their secondary resource. Also note that gold Plesiodragons are of the 'Banana' element. This is an easter egg introduced by Thaz, because many players said the gold Plesiodragon looks like a banana.http://www.dragonadoptersforum.com/forum/index.php?topic=75547.msg3470828#msg3470828 However, 'banana' Plesiodragons still produce gold aura. Descriptions Hatchling Once hatched, the active Plesiodragon hatchling heads towards the water where they quickly start exploring under the protective watch of their parents, their curiosity never gets out of hand as they are always careful in their explorations, yet they often need their parents to remind them when to rise from the depths for air, as the youngsters can quickly tire when swimming long distances and need a little encouragement to the surface sometimes. They can quickly become anxious if they cannot see at least one of their parents close by, making a high pitched sound to call out to them. The breeds characteristic frills along the back are still to develop. Child The child Plesiodragon is a lot calmer, and more confident to be away from its parents. Still hesitant, the child Plesiodragon prefers to observe rather than join in with the other dragons during boisterous play. The Plesiodragon is very sensitive to the other dragons feelings, their calming, mild manor often helps calm even the most nervous of them. The fins and frills along the back and neck start to develop, growing quickly where there once was none, enabling them to swim longer distances without tiring. Teenager The gentle teenager Plesiodragon looks a lot more slim-line as the neck and tail have become longer, the longer tail helping the teenager when it is burning off some of its young energy by enthusiastically performing extremely fast complex maneuvers in the water to the amusement of others. The teenager Plesiodragon still prefers to observe rather than join in with the other dragons rough games, although this is not due to lack of bravery, as the teenager Plesiodragon is now fully independent and likes to do their own thing. Already towering over most of the other dragon species, even the fully grown ones, the quickly growing teenager Plesiodragon tends to be a little vain about their stature. They are now able to stay underwater for over an hour before needing to surface. Adult The adult Plesiodragon is still growing, their neck and tail have become even longer. They are less likely to come out on land now, as their size weighs them own making it uncomfortable to be out of the water for too long. In the water however, the Plesiodragon remains agile and can be quite lively despite their huge size. The adult Plesiodragon enjoys nothing better than cruising through the water at a leisurely pace, but when needed they are still able to swim at extremely fast speeds, often staying under water for up to 2 hours before needing to surface. These kind, gentle giants are always careful not to accidentally hurt their smaller kin. Not very outgoing, they still prefer to quietly observe rather than join in. Ancient The calmer ancient plesiodragon is not so active these days and has slowed down considerably. Its body has grown larger, while its fins have remained the same size as the adult, resulting in slower movement through the water, which suits the ancient as it prefers to relax on the sea floor and watch the youngsters in their frolic. Always polite and helpful when approached by others, the ancient's intelligence makes them a good companion, although they can be stubborn to new experiences preferring to stick to what they know. Pixels Plesiodragon Egg.gif|Plesiodragon Egg Plesiodragon Hatchling - Air.gif|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Air Plesiodragon Hatchling - Water.gif|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Water Plesiodragon Hatchling - Fire.gif|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Fire Plesiodragon Hatchling - Earth.gif|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Earth Plesiodragon_Hatchling_-_Silver_zps39353cd0.gif|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Silver Plesiodragon Hatchling - Gold.gif|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Banana Plesiodragon Child - Air.gif|Plesiodragon Child - Air Plesiodragon_Child_-_Water_zpse606cdb0.gif|Plesiodragon Child - Water Plesiodragon Child - Fire.gif|Plesiodragon Child - Fire Plesiodragon Child - Earth.gif|Plesiodragon Child - Earth Plesiodragon_Child_-_Silver_zps681fb4b7.gif|Plesiodragon Child - Silver gold plesiodragon child.gif|Plesiodragon Child - Banana air plesiodragon teen.gif|Plesiodragon Teenager - Air Plesiodragon Teenager - Water.gif|Plesiodragon Teenager - Water Plesiodragon Teenager - Fire.gif|Plesiodragon Teenager - Fire Plesiodragon Teenager - Earth.gif|Plesiodragon Teenager - Earth Plesiodragon Teenager - Silver.gif|Plesiodragon Teenager - Silver gold plesiodragon teenager.gif|Plesiodragon Teenager - Banana air plesiodragon adult.gif|Plesiodragon Adult - Air Plesiodragon Adult - Water.gif|Plesiodragon Adult - Water Plesiodragon Adult - Fire.gif|Plesiodragon Adult - Fire Plesiodragon Adult - Earth.gif|Plesiodragon Adult - Earth silver plesiodragon adult.gif|Plesiodragon Adult - Silver gold plesiodragon adult.gif|Plesiodragon Adult - Banana Plesiodragon Ancient - Air.gif|Plesiodragon Ancient - Air Plesiodragon Ancient - Water.gif|Plesiodragon Ancient - Water Plesiodragon Ancient - Fire.gif|Plesiodragon Ancient - Fire Plesiodragon Ancient - Earth.gif|Plesiodragon Ancient - Earth Plesiodragon Ancient - Silver.gif|Plesiodragon Ancient - Silver Plesiodragon Ancient - Gold.gif|Plesiodragon Ancient - Banana Artwork plesiodragonegg.PNG|Plesiodragon Egg Plesiodragon Air 1 Hatchling.png|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Air Plesiodragon Earth 1 Hatchling.png|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Earth Plesiodragon Fire 1 Hatchling.png|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Fire Plesiodragon Water 1 Hatchling.png|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Water Plesiodragon Silver 1 Hatchling.png|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Silver Plesiodragon Gold 1 Hatchling.png|Plesiodragon Hatchling - Banana Plesiodragon Air 2 Child.png|Plesiodragon Child - Air Plesiodragon Earth 2 Child.png|Plesiodragon Child - Earth Plesiodragon Fire 2 Child.png|Plesiodragon Child - Fire Plesiodragon Water 2 Child.png|Plesiodragon Child - Water Plesiodragon Silver 2 Child.png|Plesiodragon Child - Silver Plesiodragon Gold 2 Child.png|Plesiodragon Child - Banana Airplesio.png|Plesiodragon Teenager - Air Plesiodragon Earth 3 Teenager.png|Plesiodragon Teenager - Earth Fireplesio.png|Plesiodragon Teenager - Fire Waterplesio.png|Plesiodragon Teenager - Water Silverplesio.png|Plesiodragon Teenager - Silver Goldplesio.png|Plesiodragon Teenager - Banana Plesiodragon Air 4 Adult.png|Plesiodragon Adult - Air Plesiodragon Earth 4 Adult.png|Plesiodragon Adult - Earth Plesiodragon Fire 4 Adult.png|Plesiodragon Adult - Fire Plesiodragon Water 4 Adult.png|Plesiodragon Adult - Water Plesiodragon Silver 4 Adult.png|Plesiodragon Adult - Silver Plesiodragon Gold 4 Adult.png|Plesiodragon Adult -Banana 16bcbc3a17fffcd7d59abae06bdc3999.png|Plesiodragon Ancient - Air d80e1ca479d42cb3131cb10110410f8b.png|Plesiodragon Ancient - Earth 3957b9f5f1b355fda70fa5abffa1e707.png|Plesiodragon Ancient - Fire f48949c23af38bc57f4430aeac8bbdb0.png|Plesiodragon Ancient - Water c23607c4cf4a7b167f0f8939093e6ee7.png|Plesiodragon Ancient - Silver 41a11386d4d75906c476f161131e1cd0.png|Plesiodragon Ancient - Gold|link=Banana References Category: The Dragons